


Cherry Buns

by BrownMouse



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Nialler, Cute, Daddy Liam, Discipline, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Niall, Hurt/Comfort, Innocent Niall, Naughty Niall, Niall Centric, No Romance, No Smut, OT5, Protective Liam, Protective Zayn, Sad Niall, Spanking, ansgt, daddy direction, non-sexual punishment, platonic, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownMouse/pseuds/BrownMouse
Summary: I have a thaaang for Liam spanking Niall and being his parental friend lol.. I don’t know why.. Don’t ask.. Just had to do it.. (again!)
Relationships: Niall Horan/Harry Styles, Niall Horan/Liam Payne, Niall Horan/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	1. I’m sad, you’re angry

**Author's Note:**

> Isolation got me so bored and whacky..  
> This ain’t even a full chapter.. Just a random intro to what could be either prompted oneshots.. Or a chaptered story.. I don’t know.. Just wanted to get this out of me system.. It’s weird and kinky but not.. sorta.. LOL 😂
> 
> Stay safe!! Stay home!! Xx

Niall was fucking desperate, trying to pull away from Liam’s hold as he stumbled down the hall, tripping over his own feet as he went. He yelped loudly when he was shoved into his bedroom and told to stay in! No exceptions! “I don’t want to hear a peep out of you!” Liam scolded one last time before backing himself out and locking Niall in behind him. Niall jolted in response as the door slammed. His shoulders shook and his bottom lip quivered.. It wasn’t long before the blonde boy was curled up on his bed, knees to chest, openly sobbing.. His backside was scorched as though he had just sat on a hot plate.. He brought one hand to rest against it, hoping to cool it, all the while bringing his other hand to press against his face, urgently trying to muffle the sounds of his cries. He knew Liam and his supersonic hearing would be back up here in a heartbeat if so much as a ‘peep’ left his mouth.

“Li.. It’s not fair.. You can’t deny him his dinner.. Please, just let me take some up for him.. I won’t hug him or anything.. Just.. You c-can’t..” Zayn pleaded with his friend, he was on the verge of tears himself and he hated the fact that he couldn’t control his emotions, but when it came to Niall, he was mush.  
Liam looked up from where he was seated on the lounge.. His older friend was standing to the other side of the room, looking flustered and upset.. and Liam was tough.. but he wasn’t a monster. Now that he’d calmed down, and he’d had a chance to breathe, maybe come to think of it, it was a bit harsh to send Niall to bed without so much as a meal to calm his stomach.. It was only 6pm.. The poor boy would be in for a long night if he had to wait till breakfast the next morning. “Yeah.. Okay Z.. Don’t coddle him.. Just give him a plate and leave him be yeah?” Liam watched as Zayn gave a vague nod and whipped around to hurry back into the kitchen, not even a second later he was carrying a bowl-full and a glass-full up towards Nialls room. Liam sighed in exasperation, his head was pounding from the recent conflict, and his throat was rough from the heightened boom of his voice he had used to scold Niall with. It had been a horrible day from the get-go; with Niall waking up late and grumpy to start with, and from then on, things had only gotten worse. His younger friend had just been asking for trouble when he’d thrown a tantrum right before filming live for a talk show. They had been dressed and ready to go on, when Niall had absolutely chucked a wobbly.. Winging and whining had turned into shouting and swearing at the makeup staff who were only trying to help him. Liam’s cheeks heated as he recalled the moment.. He had been so humiliated, so embarrassed by his friends antics. Liam had been forced to drag the boy behind closed doors and give him a good hard smack on the back of his jeans. The whole fucking interview was a complete disaster after that.. With Niall grunting his one word answers and mumbling rude comments under his breath.. To top it off he refused to hug a fan who’d won a competition to meet the boys once they were off air. On the way home, from the seat in front of Niall, Louis was lecturing him (quite loudly mind you) and unfortunately he had become the target of Nialls aim.. The younger lad had launched his heavy loaded aluminium water bottle straight into the back of Louis’ head.. Leaving his older friend with a rather large bump swelling at the base of his scalp. Zayn had to calm Louis down as the older boy looked as though he was about to jump Niall and whack him across the face. He knew better.. They all knew better.  
“Lou.. It’s okay.. I’ll be dealing with this as soon as we get home..” Liam had spoken from his spot one more row ahead of Louis. “Niall, you’re gonna regret even waking up today.. When we get back to the hotel, straight to my room, no if’s, and’s or but’s.. Do you understand?” His voice was low and it had sent a shiver down each of the boys’ spines. Liam was Daddy Direction in every sense of the word. Nialls heart had leapt into his throat by then, and his breathing had become shallow.. Fuck, fuck, fuck!! What had he done!? His eyes had clouded over with tears and he’d looked down to his feet, nodding furiously and swiping at his cheeks that were beginning to stain with thin wet tracks. “Do you understand me!?” Came Liam’s voice once more, and Niall had whimpered, cowering deeper in his seat and squeezing his eyes shut tightly. “Yes Sir..” He’d whispered, it was quiet and shaky, but they all heard it.. and it was enough, to leave it at that.. Just until they’d arrived home.

And now they had, and what was done was done.. So Liam thought.. But if he was completely honest, he had an underlying feeling, that there was more to come.. He probably wouldn’t be getting much sleep tonight.


	2. I’m sad, you’re angry (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carry-on chapter from previous one! ☝🏼 Sad Zayn.. Daddy Liam as always! 🍻

“Niall? I’ve got you some dinner.. You okay babes?” Zayn inched open the door and crept into the room. His younger friend was curled into a tight cocoon, facing the wall, and Zayn couldn’t tell if he was asleep or not. He placed Nialls meal and drink on the bedside table and then moved to close the curtains, the room was enveloped in darkness. He came to Nialls side again, flicking on the lamp, the soft glow of light allowed him to see the tear tracks that had stained his little brothers skin. Zayn felt his heart tense in his chest and he dropped to his knees so he could be face to face with Niall. “Nialler, it’s okay..” He brought his hand to rest against the boys damp cheek.. He still had his eyes closed, but Zayn could tell he was awake. The way Niall whimpered when Zayn cooed at him, it tore his heart in two. “It’s okay honey.. Why don’t you sit up and have some dinner hmm?” It took all his willpower not to pull Niall into his arms and rock him, hold his head to his chest and kiss his soft blonde hair. “H-hurts.. so m-much..” Nialls voice was barely above a whisper, as he opened his eyes to peer up at Zayn. “Oh baby..” Was all Zayn could manage to say without bursting into tears himself. He helped Niall shift into an upright position, propping pillows behind his back to support him. Niall hissed in pain as he tried to angle his bottom away from having any contact with the bed and Zayn shushed him, leaning in to press a quick kiss to his temple. “Zaynie..” Niall whimpered again, reaching his arms out, obviously craving some kind of physical comfort. “No hugs Ni.. It’s okay, I’m here, just gonna stay with you for a bit hey?” Zayn spoke gently as he repositioned himself to sit on the edge of the bed - he wasn’t going to deliberately ignore what Liam had told him. Niall looked confused, a flash of hurt crossed his face and Zayn reached out to hold his hand.. He could at least do that much. Zayn took a deep breath and with his other hand, he wiped away a lone tear from the corner of Nialls eye. “Ni.. What happened today, that wasn’t very nice.. Not like the sweet boy I know you are hmm?”  
Niall looked down, shrugging his shoulders and taking his hand back from Zayns grasp to place it in his lap. “Can you talk to me love? Why were you so off today hmm? Was there something bothering you?” He desperately wanted there to be a reason as to why Nialls behaviour had been so poor.. Then at least he could help him in some way. The younger lad looked shaken now, his gaze still on his hands, and Zayn noticed that his fingernails were terribly short and the skin at each cuticle looked as though it had been gnawed on. “Baby.. I’m worried.. Is there something wrong?” Zayns hands were back on Nialls now - one of his palms completely covering the two of Nialls. The crack in Nialls facade came not just a second later, his head hung low, and his shoulders slumped, tears welling over again and again.  
“Don’t feel good..” His voice was sad and solemn, but Zayn wasn’t sure if this was just an excuse that he’d plucked out of thin air. “You feel sick babes?”  
Niall shook his head, bringing his hands up to cover his face. “Feel b-bad.. Tired and it’s too much..” he whined, fisting his eyes to shoo away the pools that were welling there. Zayn frowned then, realising that maybe his littlest lad wasnt talking about his physical health - but his mental. “Whats too much Ni? Have you been feeling anxious?”  
Niall nodded at that and Zayn glanced to his fingernails again.. Cringing when he realised how mutilated they looked.. They were definitely going to scar over once they were healed. “Ni, your nails.. This isn’t good love.. Why didn’t you say something? If your struggling, you need to come to us.. Then it wouldn’t have gotten to this point..” At that moment Zayn decided to toss the rules to the wind, he brought Niall into his chest and held him close as the blonde lad continued to cry. “Stay here baby, I’m going to get Liam..” Niall cried louder upon hearing this, fisting Zayns shirt tightly and pulling him back. “No it’s okay.. He loves you Ni.. We need to sit and have a talk together alright?” Zayn shushed him and Niall loosened his grip reluctantly, allowing his older friend to leave the room. 

“Li?” Zayns voice echoed down the hallway, he was set on his mission, they needed to get to the bottom of this, and if anyone was going to get Niall to talk, it was Liam. He found his younger friend in the kitchen, he and Harry were cleaning up, stacking the dishwasher and packing the fridge with leftovers. Liam didn’t even look up from his place at the sink.. “Yeah Zee?” He mumbled, and Zayn could instantly tell that he was in a flat mood, often the case after he and Niall had a run-in. “It’s Ni.. Could you come up for a sec?” Zayn replied, and watched as Liam turned on his heel without a second thought and led the way straight back to Nialls room. “What is it? What’s wrong? What’s he done now?” Liam seemed a little too frantic, and Zayn reached out to put a hand on his shoulder. “Li.. Stop.. Just wait!” Liam turned to look at the dark-haired lad, just as they reached the bottom of the stairs. “He hasn’t done anything! Well, he has in a way.. sorta.. I don’t know! It’s just, I’m worried about him Li! Have you seen his nails? And his fingers? He’s doing that thing again.. Biting them and tearing the skin.. He burst into tears when I was in there, not just cause of.. you know.. what happened.. but he told me he isn’t feeling good.. He’s feeling anxious? And.. I think he’s really struggling Li.. Like maybe that’s why he’s been acting out? It’s not good.. You need to talk to him.” Zayn bit down on his lip as he peered back at Liam in hope.. He just wanted him to fix this!  
Meanwhile Liam had moved his hand to run it through his own hair, then left it to rest at his temples. He took a deep breath and nodded, he knew he needed to get to the bottom of this. “Okay.. I’ll have a chat with him.. You coming?” Liam smiled softly at him, he knew Zayn was already anxious enough.. He didn’t want to pressure him if he felt like he couldn’t handle anymore of it, though Zayn surprised him when he nodded and immediately continued on, leading the way up the stairs. “Just be nice Li.. Please..” 

Niall was sitting up in his bed now, spooning in mouthfuls of the dinner Zayn had brought him. When the door peeked open, he swallowed his bite of chicken and set the bowl back on the bedside table. As soon as Liam appeared from behind Zayn, tears sprang to his eyes and clouded his vision once again. “Can we have a chat Ni?” Liam asked, his voice was soothing as he approached him, the opposite from what Niall remembered it was just an hour earlier. As Niall looked back and forth between both Liam and Zayn, he nodded, taking his hands and threading them together in his lap. Liam came to sit on the bed next to Niall, as Zayn came to kneel beside him, reaching out to take Nialls palms in his own. “Show Li your hands.. Please Ni..” Zayn didn’t give him a choice as he tugged both of Nialls wrists forward and placed them in Liam’s awaiting hold. The pain on Liam’s face was clear as day when he got a good look at Nialls scarred and blistered up fingers and nails. He didn’t mean to swear under his breath, but it slipped out anyway. “Niall! What’ve you done?” He scolded him lightly, knowing the boy was already on the verge of tears, he made sure to keep his voice quiet. “Honey, what’s going on?” Liam closed his hands around Nialls, squeezing them softly and smoothing his thumbs over Nialls skin. The blonde boy had yet to look up at Liam, instead he let his sniffles fill the silence and he could sense that the mucus from his nose was about to make its way down his lips. Zayn was quick to shove a tissue against his face, telling him to blow, before squeezing it tightly around his nostrils and wiping it away. Niall didn’t think he’d ever felt more like a child than what he did today. “Ni, what’s been going through your head? Zayn told me you’ve been feeling anxious.. Can you tell me what you’ve been thinking love?” Still Niall was blank, staring intently at the stitches on his bed cotton, anything instead of acknowledging Liam’s plea. The older lad didn’t give up though, and he reached forward to take Nialls chin in his grasp, lifting it upwards so they could see each other eye to eye. “C’mon.. I know we haven’t had the best day together, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you very, very much.. and I need to know if there is something serious going on okay?” Liam shifted closer to the younger boy, knotting their hands together again. Niall felt his walls breaking, he knew it was only a matter of time before he would be sobbing into Liam’s chest, blubbering about all his latest worries and stresses, begging Liam to take care of them for him. As he tried to open his mouth the flood gates came first and he ended up a balling mess while trying to explain his feelings to his older friend. “I-I’m just sad and tired and scared and-and I don’t know what to do anymore Liaaam! And now I ruined everything cause I’m s-so b-bad, can’t be good and everyone h-hates m-mee!!” The words he spoke were barely recognisable in between his choking sobs. Liam had pulled Niall into his lap, holding him and sheltering him against his broad torso. Just as Niall had thought it would happen; he cried into his big brothers chest. “Shh angel.. It’s okay.. I’m here.. I’ve got you... I’m gonna make it all better.. Make it go away baby.. It’s okay.. Shhh..” Liam rocked him back and forth, while pressing kisses to his blonde hair and holding him closer and tighter with every second that passed. Zayn had moved to sit beside the both of them and had his hand running up and down Nialls back. 

When they heard a shuffle at the door, the two older boys glanced back to see Louis peering in.. The downtrodden look on his face was one of pure concern, and he fought back the urge to go in and join them. Both Liam and Zayn seemed to be waving him off with their expressions.. As thought they were hesitant to bring anymore interruption to Niall in his current state of sobbing. Liam turned back to bury his nose in the top of Niall’s hair and Zayn smiled sadly at Louis. “Later..” He mouthed under his breath, as to ensure he didn’t alert or disturb Niall too much. Louis nodded at that, and slowly but surely crept back downstairs, trusting that the other two would take care of it, at least until they’d updated him with what was happening. Last he knew Niall had been sent to his bedroom without dinner after getting a rather intense flogging from Liam.. One that they’d all heard for that matter, and one that they’d all rather forget. Louis cringed just thinking about it.. Upon hearing the younger boys sobs that had turned to piercing wails and eventually increased in fervor so much that he was screaming through his tears - It was heartbreaking. Of course, the raised lump on the back of Louis’ scalp was throbbing and swollen from where Niall had hit him.. But in all honesty, the pain it caused him to hear their little Niall get the whacking of his life - It was much worse. Though, he knew he had nothing on Zayn! Who had seemed to shrink himself into the corner of the room whilst it was happening and had burried his head in his hands.. Refusing to acknowledge or even make eye contact with either Louis or Harry who were both sat across from him. Of course, Liam had taken to Nialls bum before.. This wasn’t the first time they’d had to listen to this.. It didn’t make it any easier though. Louis remembered that not so long ago Zayn had pleaded with Liam to try something other than spanking. Niall had messed up big time earlier that year, but Zayn was adamant that Liam not touch his butt! Much to his surprise, Liam had given in. Instead, he’d scolded Niall with a loud lecturing and dragged him to his room, shutting him in there without his phone or tv remote, letting him cry it out for the remainder of the day. But Liam’s Daddy instincts were far too strong sometimes.. He knew what Niall needed more than the rest of them did, and when Niall wasn’t ignoring Liam for being ‘mean,’ he was probably the favourite. They all knew how tough Liam was on him, but they trusted him.. They knew how much love he had for the younger boy and they knew he only wanted the best for him.. They all did! They would always look after him no matter what! Even though he technically wasn’t the youngest, he was in their eyes. He was innocent and adorable and smiley and happy.. He was so so loveable, but yes, he was such a ratbag sometimes. Louis often wondered whether they spoiled him or coddled him too much? Maybe enabling his bratty behaviour? It certainly was a possibility, but Louis didn’t think that Liam or even Zayn had it in them to stop. He was their baby and that was that. There was no way they would be able to deny him the quality of love and affection they had grown used to giving him.. and as much as he wouldn’t admit it, Niall craved the attention just as much as they liked to hand it out. At the end of the day, everything seemed to work out just fine..  
Most of the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a cutie-patootie!! Hahah lmao at this story aww.. 😅❤️


	3. Oh snowflake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one shot with naughty Nialler, Daddy Liam & Mama-ish Zaynie this time too.. Cute! ❤️

It had been a long, long day for all of them..  
Jam-packed from the moment the sun rose, they hadn't even had a proper break at lunch. It wasn't always like this.. Not always this busy.. But these last few weeks had really gotten away from them. They're schedules had been filled out to the brim, with interviews, rehearsals, photo shoots and press conferences taking up each and every hour from 8am to 6pm most days. They knew this was to be expected.. They were due to commence tour next week, and the lead up to these things were always massive. So they adopted the 'heads down, bums up' mentality and tried their best to get on with it.. And most of the time, they did; working hard with short breaks and pushing on through their exhaustion.. But every now and then, a crack in the seam would appear.. And really.. You couldn't blame them.. They were human after all. 

More often than not, it would be Nialler who took a dive under the pressure. A few too many late nights, a few too many skimpy meals and a great deal less attention from the boys than he was used to receiving. Of course, someone would always be there to make sure he'd eaten, was comfortable and happy enough, but things were always so rushed during these times.. Nothing more than a quick pat on the back or a kiss on the head from one of his friends before they would be rushing off again; either to do another interview, to take another phone call, to talk to another professional or to snatch in some sleep. Niall was almost always left in the shade a little.. Just one step behind the others at all times.. Never really knowing what needed to be done next, but just hoping someone would guide him. And yes, he was grateful for the others.. For the ones who were naturally better at leading and directing.. But sometimes, all Niall needed was a cuddle.. A chat, a laugh, and a good old fashioned cuddle. 

Across the way Niall watched as Liam spoke to someone on their team in a quiet toned conversation. It definitely wasn't unusual to see Liam deeply engaging in the organisation side of things.. He often consoled and met with people who Niall didn't even know were staff in the first place. It was all in good nature - this was Liam's fortè.. He liked having a bit of control, a bit of a say in how things were going to run.. And he did a good job of keeping it smooth. Niall was grateful for his older brother.. He didn't think he'd even be alive if it wasn't for Liam & all the times he'd saved him from getting mobbed, having a panic attack, getting plastered blind drunk or spending all his money on too many vintage guitars. Liam was responsible and mature and wise.. And Niall liked to listen to him.. Well, most of the time he did.

As his thoughts bunched themselves in knots and his stomach grumbled with hunger pangs, Niall found himself ambling across the large spacious studio towards where Liam was still chatting away to someone. His older friend sounded happy enough, chuckling a little bit at their conversation as Niall approached. He came to Liam's side and his older friend acknowledged him by opening his arm, reaching a hand out to run over Nialls back, not once letting his eyes break from the man he talked to in front of them. Niall was tired and hungry and he just wanted Liam to know that, so maybe he'd bloody hurry up and finish rattling on about things that weren't even that important.

Niall let his hands grab at one of Liam's arm, gently tugging down on it, hoping he could gather some of his friends attention.. Though Liam just kept talking, shrugging Niall off and running a quick hand through his blonde hair, maybe to let him know he was almost done? Yes, it was almost time to leave? Was that what that meant? 

"Liamm.. Liii.." Niall moaned, reaching out again to grasp at Liam's arm, this time tugging almost with a little bounce of his own body, completely and utterly falling into the ridiculous antics of a five year old.. But he just couldn't help it.. He was so, so done.

"Shoosh!.." Liam hushed him, flicking Niall a quick glance from the corner of his eye before continuing on with his conversation.

"Li pleaseee.." He started again, tugging, tugging, tugging. 

And that seemed to do it.

"HEY! I'm talking! You're being VERY rude!" Liam snapped, flipping his head so he could look Niall right in the eye. Niall immediately felt himself deflating like a balloon, hands falling from Liam's arms & dropping to his sides.. His shoulders slumping and his gaze faltering, he was unable to meet Liam's rather intimidating stare.  
"Go sit with Zayn please.." The older boy muttered under his breath, giving Niall a small push in the direction of the lounges, where two of his other bandmates were sat, unmoving, just scrolling on their phones. Niall shuffled his way over, not taking his eyes off his feet as he wandered.. He heard Liam apologise to the person he had been talking to and Niall felt his cheeks heating up. 

Zayn was patting the empty space beside him on the couch as Niall approached, looking up at the blonde with knowing eyes. 

"C'mon Nialler.. Lay down here.. I'll give you a head rub.." 

Niall nodded, following Zayns instructions and seating himself beside his older friend. Zayn reached over, placing his hand behind Nialls neck and tugged him gently.  
"C'mon.. Lay here babes."   
Niall let himself plop down completely, stretching his legs out long and nestling his head against Zayns lap. His older friends hands found their way to the mess of blonde hair upon Nialls head.. Zayns fingers carded through the strands, separating any caught knots in a very precise manner, making sure he didn't pull or pinch the boy in the process.   
"Liam's busy babes.. Sometimes you just gotta be patient & wait, or go ask someone else buddy.. You know that yeah?" Zayn spoke calmly to him, almost in a singsong tone and Niall wanted to cover his face with his hands.  
"Are you hungry Nialler? Is that what it is? Ready for a feed?" Louis looked up from his place on the couch opposite them and Niall felt a pang of guilt when he saw how exhausted the oldest looked.  
"Yeah.. Hungry.. and so tired.." Niall mumbled, feeling Zayns hand move from his head to run down his arm instead, giving him a gentle tickle.. back and forth.  
"Why don't you try nap babes.. I'm sure it won't be long now.." Zayn hummed as he leant in, pressing a kiss to Nialls forehead. Niall just nodded & snuggled in as Zayn continued to stroke his hair. He closed his eyes, happy to listen to the hum of his friends voices in the background as he tried to fall asleep.

___________________________________

"Shhh.. Nialler.. It's okay love.." 

Niall whined quietly when he felt his body being moved from its comfy space on the lounge and hoisted up into someone's arms. He didn't need to open his eyes to know it was Liam carrying him. He was relieved to hear that Liam's tone had returned to a soft & loving one. He buried his head further into Liam's chest and wrapped his arms loosely around Liam's neck.. Finally he was getting the cuddle and the comfort he'd been craving all day. 

"Go to sleep.." Liam whispered, smoothing his palm over Nialls back as he followed behind Harry who was leading the way outdoors. Niall curled himself tighter as the dark night surrounded them.. The only light being the amber coloured glow that shed from their awaiting van. The gentle sway and rock of Liam walking had soon lulled Niall close to his dream quarters once again. He was placed onto a seat and strapped in beside Liam and Louis.. Zayn and Harry sat a row behind. His head flopped involuntarily onto Louis' shoulder and Liam's hand stretched across to tuck a stray blonde lock behind his ear.  
It wasn't long before his lights were out again. 

___________________________________

"-gotta head upstairs now love.. C'mon.."  
Niall was disturbed from his sleep as Liam fiddled with the seatbelt around his waist, trying to unclick the button that had gone stiff from his place outside the van, leaning in. When Nialls eyes opened he realised that he was the only one still in the car. All the others were standing around outside - eating.  
That seemed to wake him up enough, the smell of Kentucky Fried Chicken wafting through the air.. Niall hoped he hadn't missed out on ordering..  
But sure enough, they weren't parked outside KFC, but the front of their hotel. 

"I'm starving Liamm! That's not fair!" Niall whined, still seated even though Liam had unhinged his belt for him.

"Shh.. Of course we got you something Niall.. Come on.. Come eat.." 

"I wanted to order my own thing.. You didnt even know what I wanted.." He grumbled as he climbed outside, instantly going in to snatch away the large paper bag from where it was perched under Harrys arm. It was warm with his food and he needed it now! Or else he'd probably faint.  
Opening it up, he was disappointed to find a soggy cheese burger and medium fries sitting sad at the bottom.. Looking nothing like he hoped they would. He bloody well hadn't eaten since 12pm and it was close to 9pm now.. This was hardly what he had in mind. 

"I don't want this! I wanted to order my own thing!" He moaned, voice high and whiny.. And yes, he could hear how ridiculous he sounded, almost on the verge of tears over a cheeseburger, but he was completely and utterly exhausted.. Delirious even.. and to be honest, he couldn't give two flying fücks about what anyone thought at this point in time. 

"STOP." Liam's loud voice boomed in his ear, as his older friend reached out to grasp Nialls chin in his hand, forcing their gazes to meet each other.  
"Stop your winging right now, or else you won't be getting any dinner at all."  
Niall screwed up his forehead and glared at Liam before yanking his face out of his friends hold. He moved quickly to stand by Zayns side, hoping he would be his safe haven. But Zayn seemed pretty disinterested, letting out a deep and tired sounding sigh before bending down to pick up his leather bag from the floor.  
"Bed for you I reckon Ni.." His dark haired friend mumbled, reaching over to grab Nialls backpack as well. "C'mon.. Lets go.." Zayn held his hand out for Niall to take, but the younger boy brushed him off, keeping his stance firm as he eyed Louis who had stepped to the side with Harry now. The oldest member was lighting a smoke under his fist and Harry had his phone pressed to his ear making a call. 

"Are they going out? I wanna stay with Lou and go out!"

"No you're NOT Niall! You're going upstairs with Zayn and going to bed.. End of discussion."  
Liam was seriously getting to the end of his tether and Niall would be stupid to push him any further.  
Unfortunately, tonight he wasn't in the smartest of mindsets, and pushing Liam some further didn't seem like the worst idea in the world. 

"I'll do what I want! And I want to go out! So shove off Liam!! Just piss off!! Go fucking annoy someone else with your bullshit!!" He yelled with vigor, but the words burned as they crossed his mouth.. It took a real amount of courage for him to be able to speak to Liam like that.. And definitely not the good kind. 

Liam had both eyebrows raised at him now, an unsettling calm had washed over his face and it made Nialls gut flip inside out. Shit. What had he just said?

"Right. Zayn, you three boys go out.. I'll stay with Niall instead.. We'll see you all in the morning.." Liam spoke cooly as he reached out to encircle Nialls entire wrist between just two fingers. Niall struggled to pull out of his hard grasp, he could feel a sob start to build at the back of his throat and tears prickling behind his lids. 

"Alright.. If you're sure?" Zayn said in a quiet voice, there was a hint of uncertainty in his tone, and Niall couldn't help but take advantage of his friends soft-natured habits.

"Zaynie noo.. Wanna stay with you.. I wanna come with youu! Please.." Niall almost wailed, a single tear had fought its way through, and had dribbled down his face, a shiny wet track was visible in the low light, and it made Zayns heart hurt to watch. But of course, he wasn't going to cross Liam, who'd obviously made the final decision.. And besides that, Zayn didn't even think he could handle how much of a mess Niall was at the minute. This was definitely a job for Daddy Direction. 

"No Ni - I'll see you in the morning.. You need a proper nights sleep babe.. Be good please.."  
Zayn turned away, feeling a little regretful, & headed over to where Louis and Harry were both talking quietly amongst each other.

Nialls walls came crashing then, a single broken sob wracked his posture and huge hot tears spilled from his burning orbs of blue. Liam picked up Nialls backpack from where Zayn had left it and swung it over his shoulder. He moved his hand to rest on Nialls arm, guiding him forward towards the hotels glass doors. The elevator ride was a fairly silent affair, if you didn't count Nialls shaky breaths and snotty sniffles. Liam kept his hand glued to the younger boys lower back the entire time. 

They were at the top floor, a full penthouse with a room for each of the boys. It was strangely quiet with only the two of them entering.  
Liam led Niall into the hallway, flicking the lights on as they went.  
"Come and eat your dinner at the table please.." Liam said as they entered the open plan kitchen. They both seemed to of calmed down.. Nialls tears slowly drying up and Liam's frustration dissipating a tad. Liam just prayed that Niall would eat without a fuss and go to bed when he was told - also without a fuss. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but things looked a little more hopeful as Niall moved to take a seat at the table, placing the bag of food before him and reaching in to take out his meal.

Liam sighed from where he stood in the kitchen, watching Niall from the corner of his eye as he stacked some leftover plates into the dishwasher. The little thing really must've been starving.. He'd almost finished his burger in three bites.  
Liam poured a glass of juice for Niall and brought it over, placing it down as he pulled out a chair for himself. Niall was still silent, downing some fries in between a mouthful of his burger as Liam took his seat. 

"Once you've finished here, it's off to bed.. Is that clear?" Liam said, keeping his voice firm, just in case there was a chance Niall thought to argue.  
The younger lad only shrugged in response, refusing to look away from the food in front of him. Liam shook his head and fought the urge to roll his eyes. What in the world was wrong with their little Nialler today? Where had their sweet, angel baby gone?  
It was true.. Even though Niall wasn't the youngest, he was definitely their baby.. By a thousand mile.. And they were just so used to him being a delight, in every single way! 

Of course, there were always bad days.. Times when Niall needed to be pulled into line, or given a stern talking to.. But the blonde lad was never one to hold a grudge.. And he certainly was never one to back- chat & blatantly defy Liam like he'd been doing the whole afternoon. Frankly, Liam was a little shocked.. He'd never had to use his 'mean' voice so much in just a matter of hours, it was quite unnerving, even to him!

As much as Liam loved Niall more than life itself, he was really, really getting sick of looking at that bratty facial expression Niall was still wearing. Liam felt his patience growing thinner and thinner.

"Im going to have a quick shower now.. I'll be 15 minutes.. By the time i'm done, you better be tucked in bed, teeth brushed & showered also.. Got it?" Liam ordered, rising from his chair and taking Nialls rubbish to throw in the bin. Niall nodded while finishing up his cup of juice, and Liam decided to give him one last chance to just do the right thing.  
"Alright, 15 minutes Ni.." He left him with that, heading to his own bathroom to take a well deserved rinse. He just hoped the steam from the water would help drown out the stresses from the day. 

Liam walked out of his room by 9:35pm.. He'd really hoped Niall would be asleep before 10pm, so it seemed they were making pretty good timing. He went straight for Nialls room then, knocking on the door that was slightly ajar. He heard Niall grunt in response and Liam really didn't care wether or not the boy wanted him to enter. He pushed the door open and slipped in, the two lamps on the bedsides were still on, giving the room a soft glow. Niall was tucked to his chin underneath a cloud-like duvet cover, his sleepy blue eyes peered up at Liam, and his wet blonde hair clung to his face. Niall was so cute & so precious.. Liam almost forgot about the days troubles right then and there! That's how the kid gets away with so much.. Liam knew it was true. 

"Good boy..." He sighed, making his way across the room to come sit down on the edge of the bed where Niall lay. His hand immediately went to Nialls forehead, pushing and smoothing back the damp hair from his face. Niall just blinked, not really looking at Liam but not opposed to it either. He couldn't help but keen into the touch that his older friend provided with his strong, warm, protective hands. Liam kept stroking, twirling some of Nialls hair in his fingertips every now and then, before pushing it back and dragging some more pressure through Nialls scalp, giving the boy a gentle massage. Liam watched and waited until Nialls blinking had grown heavy, his eyes closing for longer & longer periods of time, until eventually, they didn't open again. He heard Nialls breathing even out and deepen, and when he started twitching a little bit, Liam knew there was no chance of him waking up anymore. He let out a sigh of relief, before leaning in to press a very careful kiss to Nialls head.  
Liam then went to flick off the two lamps, encasing the room in darkness before he backed out slowly, inching the door closed behind him.  
Glancing down to his watch phone, the time read 9:50pm..  
Perfect.

___________________________________

The morning came far too quickly for Nialls liking.. He groaned when streams of light hit his tired & sensitive eyes as he sat up and rubbed at them. As much as he hated to admit it, he was glad Liam had made him stay in last night.. If he had gone out with the others, he'd probably have a massive headache and a sick stomach right about now.  
But still, the exhaustion he felt as he pulled himself up and out of bed was enough to ignite his bad mood once again.

He stumbled into the living room, following his nose all the way into the kitchen where Louis and Liam were serving themselves bacon and eggs. He hoped they'd made enough for him too.

"Morning Nialler.. How're ya feeling lad?" Louis greeted him as he spooned baked beans over a slice of toast onto his plate. 

"Fine.." He grumbled, unable to motivate himself to engage in any kind of conversation at this time of morning. 

He almost felt as though Liams gaze was burning a hole into his back. He didn't dare turn to look at either of them as he filled his own plate up with steaming hot food. Without another word, he took his breakfast and made his over way to sit on the couch, flicking the telly on as he reclined. 

Liam was quick to follow him, coming over to snatch the remote from Nialls hand.. He switched the tv off.  
Nialls mouth opened as he went to protest but Liam didn't let him get a single word in.

"Get rid of your attitude Niall.. I mean it. I'm not dealing with that again today." 

"I didn't do anything Liam!!!"

"Yes you did. You're being a spoilt brat, and I've had enough of it! Louis got up early to make some breakfast for us and you can't even say good morning, let alone Thankyou! You're being very rude and I'm THIS close to dealing with you in a way that you're NOT going to like!"

Niall felt his chest puffing up and down and his fists clenching at his sides. 

"FUCK OFF NO YOU CANT-" 

"DON'T YOU YELL AT ME!!!  
I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU NIALL!!"

Liam wasn't having it, he cut Niall off again with the loud boom of his voice.. One that would always override his younger brothers.

"Finish your breakfast! You've got 20 minutes to get ready and then straight to the car.. You & I are gonna have a little chat before the boys come down. Hurry up." Liam turned on his heel and paced back to the kitchen, you could almost see the steam flaring from his ears and his face looked flushed with anger.

Niall could already feel the familiar ache behind his eye sockets, tingling and prickling, building with tears.. He urged them away.. Breathing heavily and focusing on his meal.. He wouldn't let his walls crack.. Not yet.

__________________________________

By the time he'd made it to the car, Liam was already there, packing his bag into the boot. It had just gone 7:30.. They day had barely started the day and it was already a shit fight. 

Niall sauntered over with his backpack and ignored Liam as he climbed into first row of the van, taking the far window seat. He could tell by the purposeful way that Liam walked, that he was still angry.

After a few more moments of Nialls lonesome sulking, Liam stepped up into the car to sit down beside him. Niall didn't move an inch.

"Look at me please.." Liam's voice was low and intimidating.. Niall hated the fact that he gave in, turning his head to face his older friend.

"I'd wipe that sour look off your face if I was you..  
I told you before.. There'll be no more sulking.. You need to ditch the attitude right now. We've got a long day ahead, and I am not having you behave like this for a second longer, is that understood?" 

Niall just rolled his eyes, mumbled a nice curse word under his breath and tried to turn back to peer out the window. Liam caught his chin in his hand and forced Nialls head back around.

"Right! This is your LAST bloody chance Niall. If you don't cut the act NOW, I'll be pulling you over my knee. I am NOT bluffing. I don't care where we are or who's around! You'll be over my lap!! Is that what you want!?" 

Liam was furious as he spoke, and Niall couldn't quite believe the threat that had come from Liam's mouth!! He couldn't wrap his head around what Liam was even saying! Was he indicating that he would spank him!? Niall glared back, trying to remain resistant, but he could feel his back bone giving way as he stared into Liam's dark and dangerous eyes. For some reason, Niall had a feeling that his older friend would actually do it.  
Just like that, Niall found his hands shaking a little and his mouth going dry.. His eyes were welling up and he blinked rapidly to keep the tears from falling. 

"No!! Liam it's not fair! Please!" Niall cried out, he could feel the heat in his cheeks burning as he begged his bandmate. Liam seemed completely unphased, he just shrugged, and reached into Nialls bag to grab out his phone. 

"If you keep up with this behaviour, it'll be plenty fair. I'm hanging onto your phone for the day.. You can have it back tonight.." Liam stated, tucking Nialls mobile into the pocket of his jeans.  
Niall turned away with a stifled sob and curled in towards the window, letting his pent up tears rain down. Liam ignored the younger ones cries which were still present as the last of the boys filtered in.. They all took their seats and tried to be invisible, watching on as Liam dealt with Niall. 

As they arrived at the first studio for an interview, Liam reached over to pat Niall gently on the shoulder. 

"Niall. We're here. Are you ready to be my good boy again?" Liam asked, he was hopeful in his tone.. He really didn't want to have to yell at Niall anymore, let alone spank him. But if the lad pushed him any further, he would have to stay true to his word and carry out the deed.

Niall nodded & wiped furiously at his eyes, hoping they would clear up before they got inside. Liam gave him a small smile and patted his back, before reaching over to catch a lone and forgotten tear that had run a line all the way to Nialls jaw.

"Don't cry anymore love.. I hate seeing you cry.. Breaks my heart.. Let's just try have a good day together yeah?" 

Niall let his gaze wander up to meet Liam's. His bottom lip wobbled as soon as he looked into his older brothers wiser eyes. Liam didn't waste a second before pulling the younger one up against his chest, wrapping strong arms around him and holding tight. Niall could feel his shoulders shaking, he knew he was just seconds from falling apart again. 

"I'm s-sorryyy!!" Niall crumbled and sobbed, curling his head in, making himself even smaller against Liam's body.

"Shhh, Bub... It's okay.." Liam whispered into Nialls hair. He could feel the wet from Nialls tears soaking his shirt.. He'd have to get a new one before they went on air.. But he honestly couldn't care less as he held his littlest friend closer and closer.. Murmuring to him words of comfort and love.. Anything he could do to help Niall feel better. 

Niall eventually calmed down, and Liam handed him a tissue, watching on in sympathy as Niall dabbed at his nose, it was red and splotchy.. Liam couldn't help but lean forward and give it a quick peck. He then took Nialls hand in his own and tugged the smaller boy from his seat, leading him out of the van. 

"C'mon Ni.. Its a good day.. We'll enjoy it together." He said with a smile, looking back at his younger brother who was now reaching out to clutch at Liam's t-shirt. Liam smiled as he noticed the blush that had crept from Nialls cheeks to his neck.. The embarrassment had caught up with him, and he couldn't possibly look Liam in the eye right now.  
But it was okay.. Cause Liam saw the genuine content in the shy smile that tweaked at the corners of his mouth. He saw the spring in Nialls step as the blonde clambered after him. 

The light had returned to their favourite leprechaun. Their precious snowflake.  
Always special.. Always loved.  
No matter what.. 

He was always theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh PROMPTS PLEASE!? Will love you forever! X 💛

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, I don’t even know what that was hahaha! But if ya want more? Good! 😂 Should I do anything with this? If anybody shares the interest? Let me know! Xo  
> 😅🙏🏼
> 
> Stay safe!! Stay home!! Save lives! Xx


End file.
